routine
by dawn in the fields
Summary: that's just the way life is. [roxiku][dedicated to chibifrubagirl]


disclaimer: think the obvious. you've got a brain. :D (unlike me DX)

warning: eh, shonen-ai. uke!riku dammit too. messed with the storyline a little as well. xD can't think of anything else though.

dedication: this is totally for chibifrubagirl. because you're totally awesome like that. X3 hope you like it

* * *

Riku still wakes up screaming sometimes. 

Roxas knows enough to know that he'll calm down in a little if he just holds the other.

And that's what happens every time without fail.

Roxas won't question what those nightmares are about—he knows that much for sure.

That's just the way life is.

* * *

Roxas still won't go to sleep if Riku's not there. 

They tried that once. Roxas ended up going to the couch to sleep with the other.

And even though Riku has to stay out late for work and he doesn't come back until later in the evening, Roxas'll still be up waiting.

Riku's not going to ask why Roxas bothers.

That's just the way life is.

* * *

Riku's still the submissive one. 

It's always been like that from the start of their relationship.

Yeah, it's not exactly noticeable but you can see it from the way they look at each other and hold hands(and also by the way Roxas presses Riku up against that wall.

Sometimes it doesn't make sense to them.

But they don't really care because those thoughts usually occur in the middle of something(it's always in the middle of something).

That's just the way life is.

* * *

Roxas still doesn't want to display their relationship in public. 

Yeah, there's that occasional holding-of-hands in the movie theater or that hug at that park or those few times when Roxas comes onto Riku because he can't help it but those times are far and few.

So they'll wake up in the morning and Riku will notice those bruises that mark him as Roxas's and he'll mention them to his lover and Roxas will mutter something while hiding his face in his hands and Riku will blush but he makes no move to hide them and Roxas makes no move to stop him.

But that's all that's going to happen.

That's just the way life is.

* * *

Riku still loses their play fights. 

They still spar in the old sandlot (when Seifer's not there with Hayner though) sometimes.

Roxas gives Riku Oblivion and he uses Oathkeeper. It's just like old days, Riku notes. (old days that neither wants to really remember)

Their fights might last an hour or thirty seconds, but they always end up with Riku flat on his back and looking up at the sky. Sometimes Roxas'll laugh at him and other times he'll help Riku up and they'll go again.

But it's always been like this.

That's just the way life is.

* * *

Roxas still gets into fights with Riku sometimes. 

Yeah, it's to be expected, and they both know this, because there's no way they'd be able to keep their relationship running without a healthy fight or two every once in a while, but still.

It hurts them both.

So when it happens, Riku'll throw clothes into his old messenger bag while yelling at Roxas and Roxas'll yell back just as loud and the neighbours across the hall don't say anything because this _has_ happened before.

And so Riku will leave and slam the door behind him and pictures will fall from the walls and Roxas will just sit on the couch after he leaves and Riku will think of going back and Roxas will think of going out there and apologizing, but they both never do it.

But after one night which Riku spends at Sora's house and Roxas spends sleepless on the couch, in the morning Riku will make his way home and Roxas will be jittery at every knock on the door, but then it'll all be alright after they're together again because they're Riku and Roxas, of course.

That's just the way life is.

**fin.?**

**

* * *

**

erryeah. wrote this really quickly at like ten in the evening the other day. don't like it so much, though. reminds me too much of crossings. DX

I need to write a sadistic!roxas and uke!riku fic someday. xD because that is totally the OTP of my roxiku OTP. shut up. that made perfect sense.

yeah. working on a multi-chaptered fic called 'slashers'. which I'm still trying to figure out the pairings of. (it's got soriku, akuroku, leon/cloud and demyx/zexion but that's all I can think of. debating on saix/xemnas or xemnas/marluxia or straight out xemnas/saix/marluxia. xD that's like one of my OT3s dammit.

yeah. I ramble again. sorry, kayy?

-namikun


End file.
